


Whithin A Moment's Notice

by Phersephonenolthstin



Category: X JAPAN, X Japan Yoshiki
Genre: Adopted Children, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Gay, Japan, Other, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phersephonenolthstin/pseuds/Phersephonenolthstin
Summary: The legendary visual Kei icons of X Japan are a family of misfits that are all broken and need each other to fix what's broken.One day in a moment's notice all their lives change when they accidentally welcome a new family member!Now they have to work together through all of their individual struggles while still figuring out how to all be parents to a little girl named Sakura.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing

It's been a rainy afternoon at the end of every day for almost a week so far and while there isn't any signs of flooding the rain is filling up the streets and making it difficult to walk even the shortest of distances, there hasn't been heavy rain like this in Tokyo for a long time so there are two ways that most of the population decides to look at this current dilemma one is that it's just a sign that spring is finally on its way the other one is that it's a sign that summer is going to have very unpleasant weather but for a certain tall and pale skinned man with long light auburn hair that falls over his shoulders in tight voluptuous curls his only thought on his mind is how on Earth he's going to get home at any decent time when even the taxis don't want to pull over to the sides of the roads and get wet.

He pulls out his wallet and starts to count or some change he has barely enough to even make a call which he supposes that you should probably do but the only problem is that he might not get an answer which means it's valuable money that could be used for something like cigarettes wasted on damn luck.

So alternatively he tried to wave down anybody and see if he could hitchhike at least to the same part of Tokyo that he lived with no luck he was about to give up when he noticed something something he knew he should never have noticed..

In the older parts of Tokyo there are many small narrow Alleyways that lead into older parts of the city and older buildings it's not a good place to be (part of the reason he was anxious to get home so fast) in one of these alleyways he's he's a very tall frightening man with broad powerful shoulders covered in tattoos.

The man is talking to what looks to be at least three other people it's then that Yoshiki decides it's best that he leaves and pretends that he saw nothing that is until he hears a familiar sound...a baby crying!

He's not sure why but for some reason when he heard the child's crying he began to feel his heart beating fast in his chest and his blood boiling while his hands turned to his fists when he realized that the crying was coming from the alleyway with the men talking and that the men were laughing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He held the crying baby in his bloody arms and ran without single hesitation...

The last thing that he could remember was dashing a knife being swung at him before he started running as fast as his legs could possibly carry him not even focusing on the where he was even running to.

His heart was beating so fast in his chest that he could feel his ribs beginning to ache and his breath was now rough and heavy he felt like an old machine running on empty but still pushing forward.

It was almost like he couldn't see, he was blinded by the tears in his eyes but also it seemed like the world had suddenly slowed down...so slow that he was passing by far too fast to even look out and around him or even make sense of the world.

The only thought on his mind wasn't even on where he was going to run to but it was on the child in his arms.

Now silent and still but it's little hands were still clutching onto his jacket... he kept promising in his mind over and over again that he would never let go!

Every fleeting moment he felt like if he even stopped to take a breath those little hands would be stripped away from him.

"...NO NO NO!"

Then suddenly the tight clutching of those little hands became weak and just then his legs too became weak just like them.

He fell to his knees with a painful 'crack!'  
And looked down to the small bundle that he cradled next to his beating heart and all breath was stolen out of his already exasperated lungs when he saw the red stains on the blanket.

When he felt the blood on his arms he thought it was his from dashing the knife, he felt no pain but he had figured that it was just the adrenaline however he couldn't have been more wrong...

"...No!..."

It was in that moment thst something snapped inside of him something he never felt before!  
Something he couldn't even comprehend or explain with words almost like some deep animal Instinct inside of him awakened.

And it awakened with a fierce and powerful fury like some glorious passion that he had never once before felt ..never quite like this!

He stood up and he held the blood stained bundle so close to his heart that he could feel his heavy heart beats even in his shaking hands and he felt like he was flying at the speed of light through all time and space.

Until it all went black just after he saw Toshi's worried and horrified face somehow come into blurry view.


End file.
